


Prompt Requests

by RubiconFiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective David Rossi, Protective Derek, Romance, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid Whump, Whump, my tags look depressing but I promise you can send in requests beyond this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiconFiction/pseuds/RubiconFiction
Summary: Send in prompt requests y'all.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Luke Alvez & Spencer Reid, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & David Rossi, The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Prompt Requests

In a bit of a writer's block so please send me prompt ideas to push out a couple one shots. I'm mostly into gen fics but the few ships that I will be willing to write are Ralvez (literally my favourite ship to exist), Jeid, Moreid and Hossi. I don't particularly ship Moreid or Hossi but I don't mind writing them. Sorry no Jemily :) But my first love will always be gen, _especially_ the classic trope hurt Reid will protective Hotch/Rossi/Morgan but feel free to send anything. Rossi being total dad to Hotch and Hotch whump in general is appreciated as well. 

My love is angst and whump and hurt/comfort. I'm completely willing to write dark stuff so don't be hesitant to send in abuse/torture/suicide/self harm/non con whatever. As long as there's comfort too, I'm completely down for whatever. **But feel free to send in whatever you want. I'll try my best to accommodate** **your request**.

My only restriction is NO SMUT and no Jemily please.

NOTE: I can't promise I'll get to doing all the requests. I'm going to try my best to find prompts that I'll really be willing and able to write.

Also, please be as detailed as possible with your idea. I'm really struggling now, so it helps if I have a proper guideline. 


End file.
